Old relations
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Archie Adventure series Turtles Universe Post comic series, changes made to alter the universe a little to my needs. Someone comes back, and it's a shock to the system for Raphael...more of a shock when more mutants arrive.
1. Raph's eyes

Old relations

Archie Adventure Series turtles Universe.

I sit here and I wonder why I try. I just shouldn't say anything. I'm rude, I'll admit that, but what am I going to do just sit there and be happy? She's gone, gone with her people and I'm just stuck. I just have to sit here and bear it. I hate to admit it but I miss her.

"You ok bro?" Mikey jumped up onto the ledge beside me. I could faintly see the scar on his face, covered mostly by his mask, but you could see it behind, we'd been through a lot, I'm missing an eye, Mikey got a bomb in the face, he can see now, but he was blind for weeks. He'd been blinded in an explosion, in Israel, he'd seen someone tossed a molotov cocktail, and he tried to get to it to stop it but he got it mostly in the face. He's still got scars, but he's brave my little bro, he brushes it off.

"Yeah Mike, I'm fine." he's got a way with me, being the youngest, I can be hard on him, but he can make me so calm with his lightheartedness. "Just thinking."

" 'bout Ninjara?" He asked pretty coyly, didn't want to get me mad, and it didn't. Shocker there, I didn't get mad, I just felt a little sink in my chest, and empty feeling, so lost.

"Yea, kinda." I looked up at the moon, I knew it was the moon she looked to every night, and that was good enough for me, we would share that, if it was the last thing we were to share.

"Well, there's sushi inside." He was smiling i could tell.

"Thanks Mikey, I'll be down in a minute." Down, meaning the apartment April and Casey share. I reached up and scratched my eye patch, the eye was gone, but I still got terrible pain from the empty socket. I adjusted my purple ball cap and stood and backed away from the edge of the building and I nodded to my bother. "Lets go pal, i could use a bite to eat." I put my hand on his shoulder and we started inside.

"Hey guys!" Don smiled as he sat next to Splinter.

"Master." I nodded to him and walked to his side, I was still rubbing at my eye.

"Raphael, leave your eye be." I nodded walking behind him I rolled the only eye I had.

"Raph! sup," I nodded taking a beer from the hand that held it out.

"Not much Case." Casey Jones, thank god for the man, makes my anger look tame, except when we are together, then necks get broken, and sometimes faces get smashed. I turned and took a place next to Leo, we're not as close as Splinter would like but even though we are not buddies, we respect each other at least now, we've been through too much not to.

"Crap." Donnie looked up from the table and turned to his satchel, a beep had started, a whine we got to know all too well. "Stupid sewar animals," He stood, the swear dwelling's alarm had gone off, it doesn't happen too often but it's almost always a racoon, due to Mikey leaving food out.

"We should check it out." Leo stood.

"Are you guys Sure?" April took a seat opposite Splinter.

"We can check it out Leo, no big deal, let the other's eat their dinner, we can go and be back in 10 minutes." I stood and looked to him "Whadda you say?"

"I think that would be acceptable," He looked at Splinter "If we are not back in twenty minutes, please come home." Splinter nodded to him, and I started for the fire escape.

"Lets go Leo."

"Ok." He jumped out of the window next to me, and we jumped down the side of the building to the alley. "Should we leave Mikey alone with our dinner?"

"Most likly not," I laughed "But I've not been very hungry."

"I know, this is a hard adjustment, staying in one place." He lifted the manhole cover and i lept down, with Leo hot on my trail. "I swear if I can't find a way to keep out the raccoons I'm gonna go nutz."

I nodded at that, we've got all this hi tech stuff Donnie installed but we can't keep out the local wildlife. "I bet ten bucks it's a coon." I tilted my hat up a bit.

"I'll take that." Leo smiled gently "I'm going with Badger myself."

"It's been a year since we saw one of those!" I protested.

"All the more reason for one to show up sooner or later." He was laughing, and I was exausted, we reached the main access, and it was open, too wide for a coon, and there was blood on it. I drew my sai, and I heard Leo draw his swords behind me. I looked to him and he motioned down. I jumped down the hole and was standing in the main stair well, and I started down into the lair and the blood trail continued.

"Leo.." I was very quiet. I could hear him flanking, the stain lead to the couch, a large brown tail lay over it, I could not mistake that tail. I dropped my sai and I ran to the couch. As I got around it, she lay, covered in a pool of blood. "Ninjara?" I dropped to my Knees. "Leo! GET HELP NOW!" I panicked I didn't know what to do.

"They're dead.." She was bawling, "Mokoshan, all of them are dead."

I didn't know what to say, she left me for him. I just tired to calm her and myself down.

"I'll be right back." Leo tore out of the Lair the fastest I've ever seen him.

"It's ok," I turned and grabbed a blanket off of Master Splinter's chair. I covered her and tried to put pressure on the wounds. "How did you get here from Alaska?"

"I traveled, I hid in the trailers of the semis." She was in so much pain "Mokoshan!" She cried out. More emotional then physical.

"Shhh." I reached under her neck and pulled her to me. "Don't talk, just rest." I started to cry, I loved her still, and someone, something had destroyed her, her fur was stained and her face had a large gash across it.

"I tried to fight them off." She moved in my arms "They were ninja...they were too good, they attacked without warning, I didn't even hear them coming." She blinked "I should have heard I'm ninja."

"Shhh." I was looking around and i heard something

"RAPH!" Donnie was heading to the lair 'thank god' I thought.

"DONNIE! In here!" I cried, as they started to enter all of them ..april, casey, my brothers, and master splinter.

"Master." She was moaning, Splinter was slow in coming and came to her side and took her hand. "I failed them."

"We will discuss this later, we must tend to your wounds." Rapheal bring her to my chamber, Donatello, please get what you need to bandage her wounds and make her comfortable. The rest of you, give us quiet." He turned and I followed.

"Does that mean I can hang out with Casey tonight?" Mikey asked. "I don't want to be in the way."

"Yeah that's fine we'll call if we need you." Leo pat his shoulder.

I took her in and lay her across the mat on Master Splinter's floor. I was so hurt at this point I didn't know what to do with myself. I looked Splinter in the eye. "Let me stay." I pleaded

"Very well." He nelt down beside her and I waited to hear the news.

Don spent three hours patching her up and wiping away the blood, master splinter lit candles and began to meditate. Don finished and run a wash cloth out in a small bucket of water and left it by my side, he lay a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Raph." I couldn't say anything so I shook my head. Donnie got up and left. I did not sleep that night. I moved up tword her head and I nelt down and began to meditate hoping it would do something,

"Raph?" I'd fallen asleep I guess, hours had passed in the blink of an eye. I looked down and her eyes had fluttered open.

"Master splinter.." His eyes opened and he rose coming forward slowly nelt beside me and Ninjara.

"What's happened my child." He reached down and touched her face.

"Master they're dead...all of them."

"What's happened?" He tried again.

"There were ninja..hundreds ...I couldn't stop them all, the others...we had no chance, I was torn to shreds ...trying to defend them...I finaly lept in a tree and hid in the shadows. I waited silently and didn't move for almost two days." She coughed a little and moved to the left, she ajusted her position and tried to sit up, but Master Splinter returned her to her back. "I traveled many miles," She cried "I did not know who to call on for help."

"You are always welcome here my child." Master splinter stood and turned to me. "Take her to a more comfortable place to rest now." I nodded and stood, moving around and lifted her up in my arms.

"I'm sorry this was done to you." I said as gently as I could.

"Raph please don't..." I nodded to her, and i moved up to my room with her. I pushed the door open. "I don't want to stay with you."

"I know." I pushed my door open, walking inside i laid her down in the bed we use to share. i covered her, and grabbed my pillow and headed for the couch.


	2. what the future holds

I rolled over, I hadn't slept well, I wanted this all to be a dream, but it wasn't. It was still early the sounds of the lair called out to me. Mikey's snore, Don's computer whirring, Leo was the only one who could sleep quiet. I stood and turned into the kitchen and grabbed some bottled water, and started up the main stairwell to the upper chambers of our lair. I turned into my room and opened the door slowly. I did not want to alarm her. She was laying still, calm and collected but not asleep.

"Hey." I tried to sound uplifting. So much for me… Uplifting, hell I'm about as uplifting as a brick to the face. I knelt down beside my bed and sat there. I lifted the water to her and she took it. She was still weak; I leaned forward and lifted her head by her neck so she could drink from the small bottle better. She let the bottle down and I took it from her. She didn't say anything for a long time.

"I could not stop them." She looked up a tear flowing down her face. "They are gone."

"Tell me." Part of me didn't want to know Mokoshan had taken her from me, but they were of the same race. Ninjara and I could never have had a full life together, we are just to incompatible. It would never have worked out.

"They came in droves. They overcame us." She was shaking now. "Raphael, please get splinter." She lay still not looking at me. I stood and turned.

"Ok I'll be right back." I closed the door as I exited.

"Are you ok?" The voice scared me

"Leo, do not do that!" I put my hand on his shoulder. "She wants Splinter."

"I'll go grab him," He put his hand on mine to reassure me but I was not sure I was in the mood to be reassured. He turned around and went to our Father's chamber.

I turned and entered again and knelt by the bed again. She was breathing steady. She was silent and meditating. I did the same. I snapped from my meditation with a tender hand on my shoulder. I started to stand. "Father."

"Stay Raphael please." He turned to the door. "Leonardo, leave us." I saw Leo nod and turn and he pulled the door behind himself. I was not sure what was going on. Spinter went to the opposite side of the bed and smiled down at her. "How are you my child?"

"I'm scared." She was clutching his hand. I was silent.

"I know, but it is best you tell him. Raphael, promise me you will give her your ear, and be intent while you listen to what she has to tell you." I was confused at this point.

"Yeah, sure anything…" I sat still. At this point I didn't know if I wanted to know.

Splinter help set her up and smiled at her and helped her as she turned her legs over the side of my bed. "There was a time," She started "Where I believed I was the last of my kind," her tears were so full it broke my heart, she was the only one who could do that. "I am now, they were destroyed, but Raphael, it's not just me."

"I don't get it." Boy was I a moron.

She looked at Splinter in desperation and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am with child." I don't remember anything after that, I think I fainted. –Raphael

He sat back from the computer and sighed. Two days he'd spent writing it, but two years ago he had lived it. He turned to see Ninjara sitting on the couch. She was quiet, and had been for over a year. She had gone into labor in the late winter, Splinter did all he could, but the kitten was breach. He died. It affected them all, especially Ninjara. She had in less than five years discovered all she had thought she lost, and lost all she had discovered. It was enough to make words between her and Raphael more then painful. She spent her time with Splinter and April.

"Raph, are you done yet?" He blinked and clicked save and placed it in his folder.

"Yeah Don, I'm finished!" He rolled the chair back and stood. Raphael looked different, he'd stopped wearing the hat, and don had given him a shiny black eye piece.

"What are you working on that takes so many hours at the computer?" Don gave him a stiff eyebrow, he had stop wearing the mask their father had given him. His eyes were so gray, and stern.

"Nothing really, just forget about it." You could hear the Brooklyn accent in Raphael's voice.

"How's that eye?" Don looked at it closely

"Well it doesn't itch, so that's a start." He turned "Just us tonight?"

"Yes." Don nodded "What are we doing for dinner?"

"I'll take care of it boys. I don't mind." Ninjara stood and made her way into the kitchen, it shocked them both, it was the most she had said in months. At least… all at the same time.


	3. Old friendsnew families

Leonardo looked down upon the desperate act in streets below. He motioned back one brother stood beside him looking down to the streets below. They were trying not to be seen. They were trying to hide themselves; covered in burlap cloaks. The two figures below moved in tandem, jumping over garbage cans and moving to the back of the alley. They scurried about and made their way down a manhole, together hand in hand.

"What do you think Mikey?" Leo pointed down looking to his youngest brother.

"Not sure dude but they're getting a little too close to home." Mikey pulled the sucker from his mouth.

"Come on lets go." Leo took a step off of the roof and made his way down the fire escapes to the alley below. Mikey hot on his trail down into the alley. "Quiet…"

They could hear the talking below. "I know they're here somewhere doll." The careworn male voice came.

"The old lair is abandoned what makes you think they are here?" The female sounded worried.

"I'm not sure; let's just keep moving." Leo heard the two trod off. He looked up to Mikey.

"We've got to catch up to them." Mikey reached around Leo for the manhole cover.

"Why?" Leo gave him a look.

"Because bro, I'd know that voice anywhere." Mikey pulled the cover off. "DUDE! COME BACK!" he dove down. Leo rolled his eyes and followed his brother down.

"Michelangelo?" The figure returned and pulled down his hood. "It is you."

"Gecko! DUDE!" Michelangelo hugged him.

"Hey, we need a place to crash." Modo pulled forward his friend and reached up pulling her hood off. "Please."

"Mona? Is that you?" Leonardo blinked "I don't understand."

"The mighty mutanimals have been disbanned…" She looked down "We found one another…and we've stuck together."

"Come on." Leo looked at his brother "Lairs going to be full again."

"Dude! Raph's going to have a heart attack." Mikey smiled. "Come on."

The lair was quiet save for the brush of a tail on the cement floor. Ninjara sat with her book on the couch. Raphael was sitting on the floor nearby with his magazine. "Are we going to keep ignoring one another." Ninjara looked down beside the couch to the turtle on the floor.

"Not sure babe." He looked up with one solitary eye. "I'm waiting for you…when you're ready to talk…I'm ready to talk."

"Well …what if.."

"Guys!" Mikey cut her off. "Guess who we found?"

The two made their way into the lair removing their covers. Mona stood she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Modo was pretty much in the same attire, his hat was gone, and his skateboard was tied to his back carelessly with some rough rope.

"Mona?" Raph stood and walked over to her. "You're …alive.."

"I was the last time you saw me…what would make now different?" She looked away and moved back to gecko taking his arm.

"Doll it's ok…" He reached up laying a hand on her head. "Guys we've been though a lot."

"Ninjara…"A voice came from behind. "Take monalisa to rest…Modo Gecko, please come with me." Spinter appeared in the doorway. "Leonardo … join us."

Ninjara walked up to the mutant woman and held out her hand. "Come with me…I'll show you where you can get some food and rest."

"Thank you." Mona wanted to collapse she was so weak. Gecko had strength reserves left but he too was weak and exhausted. He let Mona go and turned to Splinter. "Lead the way Master." He said following the rat.

Leonardo took Gecko's skateboard and his pack and placed them on the couch and lead him into the small dojo outside Splinter's room. Gecko walked in slowly and knelt down on the floor. Leonardo joined him.

"What is troubling you my son?" He placed a hand on Gecko's shoulder.

"We're being followed." He looked down "Hunted…our group was larger but we're all that's left…Dredmon was taken last, and I just didn't know where else to go." Gecko looked down. "Dude's I'm sorry…" He looked down almost defeated.

"You came to the right place, now go, rest we will talk more in the morning." Leonardo helped him up. "Leonardo show him to a room."

"Just take me back to Mona." He looked at leo..."She's my wife….I guess you'd say that."

"Really?" Leo smiled at him "Very well, come I will take you to her."

The two exited the room and Leo lead him to the stairs. "She's on the top level in Raph's room with Ninjara…third door to the left." Gecko nodded and moved quietly up the stairs he looked like he had seen more trouble than anyone could ever want.

"Poor guy." Mikey looked to Donatello.

"Yeah, let's give him some time and space ok?"

"Kay…" Mikey nodded.

The door opened quietly. Ninjara turned and looked to the figure in the door way. "I'm Ninjara." She stood and helped him in.

"Gecko…Mondo Gecko." He smiled at her and looked down to Mona. "Is my girl all right?"

"She'll be fine, she just needs rest." Gecko tripped a bit "As do you." She smiled. "Come rest."

Raphael watched looking up as Ninjara pulled the door closed quietly. She smiled down at him. Raph motioned her down.

Leo smiled to him "Working it out?" he asked.

"I'm not trying to..it's just working itself out..I guess." Raph looked at leo.

"See, sometimes fighting things makes it more difficult." Leo shrugged and made his way for the kitchen.

"Leave the slogans for the next fight we are in!" Raph pointed and shook his head. To his surprise a small arm wrapped around his neck. "Hey…" it sounded so bad coming out of his mouth, but it was all he could say.

"Hey…" Ninjara said back leaning over Raph's shoulder watching Leo look through the refrigerator. "you put jelly beans on his pizza didn't you?"

"Yup."

"He's going to think it was Mikey right?"

"Yup…"

"You better run." She kissed his cheek.

"Yup…I better." Raph turned and smiled at her and leapt up to the top level.

The voice was heard everywhere "MIKEY!" Leo ran out of the kitchen with the Pizza box. Ninjara giggled a bit and shook her head.

"Boys will be boys." She sighed.

"You are feeling better?" Ninjara turned to the voice and knelt down. Splinter took her hand.

"Yes master Splinter…yes." She surprised him by hugging him. "Thank you." She kissed his forehead and turned running off to stop Leo from killing the wrong brother.

"She kissed me…" Splinter laughed a bit and made his way back to his room.

Gecko sat up in bed and turned to Mona, he leaned down and gently nudged her neck with his nose. "Babe?" he whispered.

"Mondo?" Her eyes fluttered to life. "what's wrong?" she was groggy and her tone was just that she wanted to go back to sleep.

"Nothing." He reached up pushing her hair back. "I love ya doll." He smiled.

"I love you too." She nodded.

"That's all I could ever ask for." He leaned in kissing her gently "get some rest doll." He pulled the sheet up over her shoulder and smiled as she drifted out. The tip of the tail tapping the bed lightly. He had to face it …he couldn't sleep. Gecko stood and grabbed his board and quietly made his way out of the room shutting the door.


End file.
